


YOU LOOK LIKE THE MIDNIGHT SUN

by philtheninedollarbill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Phil, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philtheninedollarbill/pseuds/philtheninedollarbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget video schedules. Dan just can't wait another half-hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU LOOK LIKE THE MIDNIGHT SUN

It was one in the morning, and Dan was standing by the office door, wearing nothing except an old t-shirt of Phil’s and some fuzzy socks, just out of the shower and desperate for Phil.

The man in question was editing a video – “Dan and Phil play UNDERTALE” – and thus, to Dan’s great frustration, was wearing his new glasses to ease the strain on his eyes. His hair was tousled, probably from running his hands through it, a nervous habit of his; and his face was dark with stubble, accenting his already prominent jaw line and his sharp, sharp cheekbones. Dan’s heart was beating abnormally fast: Phil was so gorgeous, so unbelievably sexy, and it made Dan fidget with agitation. “Hi,” he said, finally padding into the room.

Phil glanced at him and smiled tiredly. “Hey baby,” he said, and then in an instance swiveled his head back around again. Dan deliberately wore Phil’s clothes because he knew how much it turned him on – there was something possessive about wearing someone else’s clothes and it always kicked Phil into his Dom head-space. Indeed, Phil’s gaze turned a little darker. “I’m almost finished.”

There was a promise in his words but Dan slunk over towards him anyway. Phil’s eyes slipped a little further, eyeing Dan’s bare legs, long and tanned as they found themselves in between Phil’s own spread legs. Their mouths met, breaths mingling as they made love with their tongues. Unable to refrain himself, Phil’s hands began to slide up Dan’s thighs, relishing how soft his skin was, and went to curl his fingers around his ass. He wasn’t wearing panties or boxers.

He exhaled with disapproval, and Dan sighed into his mouth. “Dan-“

Dan kissed him again, soft but hungry. “Please,” he mumbled, rutting against Phil’s thigh. “Please, Daddy, I need you.”

Phil’s resistance wavered and he resigned, letting Dan straddle Phil properly and tug at his shirt. Phil pulled it off with one smooth tug and brought Dan’s head down to kiss him again, whilst Dan unzipped Phil’s jeans and slipped his hand underneath his boxers, humming with pleasure when he feels Phil growing hard in his hand. Phil grunted, bucking his hips. “Lube,” he ordered. He wasn’t in the mood for teasing tonight.

Keeping their lips together – and consequently leaving Dan dizzy with desire - Dan jerked the desk drawer open behind him and retrieved a little bottle of lube. Phil, muttering filthy things under his breath about Dan’s ass, reached for the lube. Dan shooed his hand away. “I prepped in the shower,” he said distractedly as he pours the lube generously over Phil. Phil paused, then groaned softly – the sensation of Dan’s slippery hands over his cock and the images of Dan in the shower, needy and whimpering, was too much.

“Danny, sweetheart, that's enough now,” he murmured, and took the lube out of Dan’s hands, throwing it aside. He took Dan into his palm; his dick was already fat, skin flushed an angry red. Whining, the younger man shifted his weight, raising his hips tentatively before lowering them again, biting his lip hard as he took Phil’s cock. “Feel good, baby?” Phil breathed, a hand stroking Dan’s back. Dan buried his head into the crook of his neck in response, nodding. “Was this what you wanted? Daddy’s cock? It’s okay, Danny. I got you. I’ll take care of you.”

But firstly, Dan could see clearly, Phil wanted to enjoy Dan’s desperation. He leant back onto his desk chair, watching Dan with half-hooded eyes, watching him rock back and forth as he glided his hands over Dan’s thighs. Dan felt so good, so full; his eyes were now closed but he could hear Phil making low guttural sounds. Wanting to please him further, Dan grounded himself down harder, faster.

It wasn’t enough. Hooking one arm around Dan, Phil stood up and rested Dan on the desk, pushing away piles of BBC-related matters in the process. “Phil –“ Dan gasped. “The paperwork –“

“Fuck the paperwork,” he growled, and Dan let out a loud moan, head thrown back as Phil slammed into him. Phil fucked him so hard the desk shakes and Dan’s hands scrabble to hold onto something, anything, and instead knocking over a stationary holder; pens and pencils rolled off the desk, one by one.

For a moment, Phil slowed his pace. “Daddy,” Dan whimpered, groping his ass. Dan suddenly felt self-conscious about the fact he was sprawled almost naked across their desk – vainly, he flattened his fringe, trying to tweak his hair straight again. But Phil just smiled; his cock was barely grazing Dan’s prostrate. Dan’s own hard and leaking cock lay neglected on his stomach.

“You look so hot like this,” Phil said, taking Dan’s hand away from his hair and pining down above Dan’s head, his words reassuring; Dan relaxed at the praise. His thrusts became relentless again and his tone changed. “All spread out and hard for me."

“For you,” Dan agreed, his voice high pitched and wanton once more. “Just you.” Phil’s dirty talk indicated that Phil was close. He just needed to see Dan come undone, and he knew Dan’s soft spot was dirty talk. He would let go for him. Just for Phil. “Always you, Daddy.”

“That’s right,” he said roughly. Taking hold of Dan’s hair, he pulled Dan’s head back to expose his throat. “You love my cock, don’t you, Danny? Tell me. Tell me how much you need it.”

Phil’s mouth began to lick and suck at his neck; he could feel his teeth scrape his skin. Dan could hardly form a coherent sentence. There was a fire in his lower reigns and it was burning him alive. “Need it, daddy. I need it, please, give it to me, harder, faster - _ah_ , yes... yes... yes!”

He felt Phil smirk against his neck. A hand sneaked between their sweaty bodies and gave Dan’s cock the gentlest caress. It throbbed and pre-cum spurted out. “That’s it, almost there baby,” Phil murmured. Dan was panting as Phil wrapped a hand around him and began to jack him off. “C’mon. Let go for me, Danny. Cum.”

With a cry, Dan arched his back and came, clenching around Phil’s cock. His legs trembled from the force of his orgasm. “Phil, Phil, Phil,” he gasped, cum splattering across his stomach. His vision went white and Phil swore. When he opened his eyes again, Phil was nearing his orgasm, fast. “Please, Daddy,” Dan pressed weakly, his breaths labored and his hair sticking to his forehead. “Please, I want to feel your cum in me –“

Phil’s thrusts became erratic, his movements faltering as his climax approached. He went balls-deep with a throaty moan, and Dan could _feel_ him pulsating. When he finally pulled out, he stared at Dan's hole in awe, as his cum dripped down his thighs.

Face still scrunched up in pure bliss,  he collapsed on top of Dan, who went ‘oomph’ and hit his arm playfully. “Phil,” he protested. “Get  the fuck off me, you big lump.”

Phil’s chest reverberated with laughter. “Shut up, you excessively horny bastard.” He lifted his head; his glasses were now askew, and Dan giggled, readjusting them. Phil frowned a second later. "And watch your tongue, little boy. It's not too late for spankies," he said softly.

Dan stopped laughing, the offer tempting. Instead, he shook his head and wriggled underneath Phil to try and push him off again, who just smirked. The wetness between him spurred a thought. “Ugh. I just _had_ a shower," Dan grumbled, pouting. Phil pecked his lips.

“Should’ve thought about that before you came in here and flaunted your perky little ass.”

Dan blushed at his words. “Shut up.”

 

 


End file.
